devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nero/File
''Devil May Cry 4'' ;Character - Nero :Young and fiery, Nero is a member of the Holy Knights, a group charged by the Order with the task of eliminating demon-kind. Always ready for a fight, Nero eschews the other members of his group to carry out his work alone. However, his innate powers have earned him the respect of everyone. ''Devil May Cry 5'' ;Devil May Cry 5 promo site[http://www.devilmaycry5.com/us/character/nero.html CAPCOM: Devil May Cry 5 Official Site, Character - Nero] :The Young Devil Hunter :The young Devil Hunter operating out of the mobile Devil May Cry. Having lost his demonic arm (the Devil Bringer) before the events of the game, he stands against the invading demonic forces with a new power provided by Nico. ;Nico's Note - The Art of Devil May Cry 5 :What's a fella supposed to do when you get your arm ripped off and stolen from you? If it's Nero you're talking about, he'll chase the bastard to the gates of the underworld and fight him, one-handed. Now, mind you, he can fight better'n three people with just one arm, but the bright side is that it gave me good reason to dream up those fine-ass Devil Breaker attachments. ;Nico's Character Report - Nero :The proprietor of Devil May Cry, the finest mobile business to ever grace the streets of Fortuna. :Nero grew up as a holy knight in the Order of the Sword, but when demons started menacin' his lady love, Kyrie, he figured it was time to explore the devilish powers in his right arm. During the Fortuna incident, Nero discovered his connection to Yamato, the sword once wielded by Dante's brother... :The connection suggests that he's somehow got the blood of Sparda runnin' through his veins. Nero lost his arm a little after the Fortuna incident, but luckily he had yours truly to fix him up with some bitchin' hardware. Now he's back and stronger than ever. :He probably real grateful. Just too shy to say thank you. I get it. ;One-Armed Nero :The way Kyrie tells it, Nero's cooled down a lot these days. But that said, he did run straight down to Hell to try and kick some asses while he was still missin' an arm. The guy ain't exactly a level-headed individual. :Sure, he can fight better with one arm than most people could with three, but takin' on the new demon king minus your good arm ain't exactly the height of common sense. :But it did give me the opportunity to dream up the Devil Breaker, so I guess it wasn't a total loss! ;Restored Nero :Battlin' demons, seein' all kinds of crazy crap comin' up from the underworld—that's all in a day's work for devil hunters. But to watch a guy who's three- quarters human just bust out a new arm? That is deeply unsettlin'. :I thought my beautiful Devil Breaker was headed for the scrap heap, but it looks like Nero can fuse his new arm with the Devil Breaker and use 'em both. Even raw demon power knows a good thing when it sees it. ;Devil Trigger Nero :Before, Nero needed Yamato to tap into demonic power. But this? It's all him, baby. His true power unleashed. :I guess getting his right arm back wasn't enough, so he's ended up with two big feathery ones stuck on his back. :I'm starting to think Nero's got some hang-ups about "arms" and "power"... :I gotta remind him he can still use the Devil Breaker in this form. Ain't no "true perfect demon" crap gonna upstage my designs. References Category:Files